


Come on, baby, don’t fear the Reaper.

by dannissa



Series: Agents of Fortune [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Teasing, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannissa/pseuds/dannissa
Summary: A single close look into the private lives of two of Overwatch's main members, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.Or, alternatively, two grown-up serious adult man both in love and in a complicated relationship.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Agents of Fortune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748107
Kudos: 30





	Come on, baby, don’t fear the Reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, yall, it's gonna be a ride!  
> I've lost control of this monstrosity at some point and it turned out to be an amalgam of feels and very graphic porn, so keep that in mind. I dunno how this had happened, but, like, the half of this is smut. Please enjoy!
> 
> Great thanks to the person, who actually pushed me to finish this. Sorry for the wait, dear, I know I took my time! Thank you for sticking around! You're the best, I've had so much fun with this, really hope you'll like it!

Agent Reyes had an important task today, probably the most important one of all – feeding the Overwatch. Cooking for so many people wasn’t really that hard and everybody did it when their turn came. Now it was his turn, name on the schedule on the wall didn't lie – every other Tuesday was his day. Music was playing in the background, stew bubbled in the pot, Gabe was going through all the spices on the rack and humming to the tune.

He loved simple moments like this one – doing something he liked and not being bothered by anyone else, just him, his jams, and food. A brief moment of relaxation and solace before everything goes to shit, as it usually does. He let himself relax and started singing along not even registering that.

«Humidity is rising, barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out and let myself get  
Absolutely fucking wet!»

“You don’t fucking say, Reyes.”

A familiar low voice startled Gabriel a bit. Just a little, he’s a perfect soldier, for crying out loud, of course, he knew someone was coming, right. He looked over, surprised as all hell to see Morrison standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall a little, smirking wickedly and widely to him, still in the uniform and boots.

“Jack, what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Well, we’ve managed to complete the mission in two days instead of five and now I’m here. Missed me?”

Gabriel hastily turned away to tend to the stewing food, almost dropping the wooden spoon he used to mix in the pot, scrambling to catch it. Morrison walked closer, sniffing the air with all of the curiosity of a hungry dog.

“Whatcha cooking? Smells delicious.”

“Chili.”

Jack was directly behind him now, looking over Gabe’s shoulder, his hand snaking up to loosely wrap itself around other man’s waist, chin now resting gently on the side of the neck, in this way too casual of a hug.

“Is it spicy?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Good. You know, I like things to be spicy and hot. Just like you are.”

Morrison’s second hand had joined in on the fun, slithering under Gabriel’s shirt, fingers ghosting gently over the many scars, marring the tanned skin, old and new, until his palm is over the left pectoral, right where the heart is.

“Shut up.”

“You’re blushing, Gabe.”

“That’s bullshit, I’m not blushing, you idiot.”

His face was burning, the only remaining hope being that the darker complexion won’t show it as much as the pale white of Jack’s skin.

“You know you are, sweet pea. And I love it.”

Gabriel tried his best to brush it off, act like it’s nothing, and detangled himself out of the hug, pretending to be completely occupied by the food just to hide how flushed and flustered he got. Jack always knew how to push his buttons and Reyes was glad no one saw them. He couldn’t let himself be so involved, so openly interested in Morrison, so happy when he’s around because one day all of this might end and not in a good way. He also had a reputation to uphold and at least a semblance of some dignity and pride, not like someone who’s smiling back at him cheekily right now, trying to steal something before the food is served properly.

Small slap on the wrist always did the job of taking care of puny thievery but bigger things should be done about the culprit himself. Gabe suppressed a sigh and put on a serious face:

“Call everyone to dinner, Cabron! And come to my room when you’re done with everything, we need to talk.”

“Oh, wow, Gabe, that sounded serious. Am I in trouble? Are you gonna spank me for misbehaving, Papi?”

Now Reyes couldn’t help himself but groan at that foolery and roll his eyes. That man will be his end one day.

“Just go already, goddamnit!”

“Okay, okay, sweetie, don’t be so angry. I’m gonna do whatever you say.”

That makes it even worse. Now Gabriel looks like an angry housewife, scolding her dearly beloved but not so bright husband, rolling pin in hand, or maybe, following the long traditions of his motherland, even a la Chancleta. Reyes sighs and shakes his head. Oh what a lovely mental image, him in a brightly colored bathrobe with a sandal in hand yelling at Jack at the top of his lungs trying to beat the shit out of him. Just like Madre. God no! Oh, Dios Mio.

Jack paused for a second at the doorway, looking over his shoulder to meet Gabe’s eyes and the gentle longing in his face was palatable. His voice, now softened and devoid of usual cockiness, cut through all defenses like a red-hot knife through the butter.

“Can we eat together, just the two of us? We can talk about that thing you wanted and I could tell you in more detail how everything went.”

This was just a sort of a punishment Gabe expected he would be given for his sins - something he couldn’t deflect at all, ripping his guard down with raw sincerity.

“How can I say no? We’ll eat in my room, come when you’re ready. But call others to the table at least - everyone has to eat, you know.”

Jack beamed almost instantly, face now glowing and Reyes felt played in the worst of ways - the way he liked it. Worked every goddamn time.

“Consider it a date, then! I’ll wear something sexy, maybe skimpy even. What do you think about a bunny costume?”

“Damnit, Morrison, you’re testing my patience at this point!”

“I’m just pulling your leg! See you soon, Gabe”

And Jack was out, but not that easily, blowing him a kiss as he exited. The nerve of that fiend!

While the organization members took their respective places at the table, chairs scraping the floors and dishes clanking, he could barely contain the desire to bolt to his room in an instant and only the semblance of his shambled dignity kept him in place. Serving the meal as fast as it was super-humanly possible, avoiding the looks teammates gave him, Gabe took the prepared two-person servings he carefully put in a non-see through container and left as sneakily as he could, knowing full well that he wasn’t fooling anyone. Eyes on his back were palatable so he forced himself to shrug it off and carry on with at least resemblance of respectability until he was out of sight. Then yes, it was time for a hustled walk of a very busy man on an important mission - saving face, again, he wasn’t able to just run through the hallways like a lovesick boy.

The door closed behind him with a soft hiss of pneumatics and Gabe started rummaging through his living quarters immediately. It’s not like his place wasn’t tidy, it was more of a “how can I make this effortlessly romantic and also seemingly non-put together in the last-minute” kind of hustle that also contained a bit of “I don’t care how it looks, it just happens to be this way today”, while he was simultaneously not trying to convey “I’m removing everything fragile from the proximity of the bed because I know way too well how it’s gonna end”. Exactly that sorta thing.

Almost done with this pressing task, Reyes heard a knock on the door and all his senses jumped to eleven. This anticipation electrified his whole body every single time him and Jack had the opportunity to mingle in a secluded place. Everything was ready, he only needed to press a button to let Morrison in and when the door opened he didn’t get what he was expecting. Knowing Jack it easily could’ve been that cursed bunny outfit he mentioned earlier, or a huge bouquet of flowers or something equally silly or inappropriate but not today, it wasn’t. Just Jack, standing in the doorway, leaning on the metal frame with one shoulder, dressed in a simple white tank top and soft pair of pants, wearing the best accessory possibly created - a warm smile.

The sight alone was enough to knock Gabe off his feet. Morrison straightened up and walked in, knocking the shoes off with his feet as soon as he crossed the doorframe. Now barefoot, Jack closed the distance between them and pressed his entire body into Gabriel’s, pulling into a hug with both hands, clasped on the Reyes’ back. Gabe had no other choice than to reciprocate and pet soft blond hair with light strokes as Morrison held him close.

“I missed you. I’m glad to be home.”

“You’ve been gone for just a couple of days, don’t be dramatic. But yeah, I’ve missed ya too.”

Jack stayed silent for a while, hiding his face from the world in a crook of Gabriel’s neck, breathing deliberately slow, like he was coming from underwater. Reyes only dared to chime in when he heard a distinct stomach growl.

“Let’s eat, Corazón, you’re hungry. Forget your worries for now and come with me.”

Morrison followed eagerly and easily, led by the hand holding his, to the already set table with plates and candles and, most importantly, food, that he spotted while approaching with an appreciative hum.

“This looks great! You’ve truly outdid yourself today, Gabe. I’m thoroughly impressed and ready to be loved, cared for, fed, and pampered. Oh, what a joyous day!”

Jack was already shoveling food into his own plate unceremoniously and even getting Gabriel’s one full in the process. They’ve sat down facing each other at the opposite sides of the table so small, their knees touched, and started the meal. Reyes broke the silence first, speaking softly through the clacking of the crockery:

“How’s the rookie been out in the field?”

Slightly surprised by the question, Jack still went with the flow:

“Jessie? Oh, he’s fine, Gabe, don’t worry ‘bout it. I won’t break your protege, even if I wanted too. He’s a capable kid, able to fend for himself in the wild, he’ll do all right.”

And the conversation finally got going. Jack talked in great detail about the mission and how McCree almost made a fool of himself showing off before some dame, gesticulating wildly to show the real size of the travesty. Gabe talked about routine and maintenance stuff, treading carefully around the sensitive areas, having no desire to ruin an evening. Everything said and eaten, the dishes went back to the container to be washed back in the kitchen and Gabriel almost dragged his Cariño to the bathroom for much-needed hand washing. Jack splashed water on him playfully and got his ass slapped by a wet towel - quite an effective weapon against cheeky little shits like him.

After being chased out of the bathroom, Jack found a spot on Gabriel’s bed, plopping himself onto it and was immediately looking like he not only belonged there but that he’d never left said spot in the first place. He reclined on his arms, stretched out behind him, palms flat against the covers, and gazed around curiously.

“Love what you did with the place, Papi, looks good, all tidied up and cozy. Were ya trying to impress me, because if you did, count it as a success!”

“Oh, shut up, dumbass, unlike someone here, I clean my quarters regularly and keep my space functional.”

“C’mon, I’m just messing with ya! Take a compliment, hot stuff, there's more where that came from.”

Reyes sighed, shaking his head. This guy and his remarks. Jack, on the other hand, was shooting him a bright smile and a playful look.

“The black suits you so much, Gabe. But you still look your best with nothing on.”

Morrison winks at him playfully, grinning, deciding to cut to the chase and lightly arches his back, making already considerably toned muscles flex, pecks stretching the fabric of his wifebeater until almost obscene half-translucency, nipples puckering through, making Reyes think impure thoughts and imagine things even more indecent. Jack’s voice is suggestive, his pose is even more so, especially when he spreads his thighs and looks Gabriel straight in the eye

“Oh, honey, don’t be grumpy, kiss me like you miss me, fuck me like you hate me.”

Gabe feels himself flushing red. That’s wholly inappropriate and straight to the point, like everything Jack does behind closed doors. Sly fox, he got not only the key to Gabriel’s heart but also full access to his privates.

“Watch it, blondie or I just might take ya on that promise!”

“Try me, big guy!”

Morrison, always a goddamn tease, leans backward even more so, bracing himself on both elbows to show off the goods - muscles of his arms and torso stretch and move under the pale skin, as he keeps almost innocent facade, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck which still holds a faint love-bruise as a sign of their last time together. Gabriel has a few similar ones in more conspicuous places, thankfully hidden away but clothing easily. The almost clumsy seduction works like a charm, though, better and better, as the blonde licks his lips and makes Gabe think only about claiming them.

“Oh, I’ll try you, alright, so hard you’ll forget how to walk.”

“Sounds lovely, come and get it, then!”

That does it for him. Of all things, almost a childish taunt drives Gabe to the point. He covers the distance between them hastily and the bed dips underneath his knee, placed in between Jack’s spread thighs. Hands firmly planted at both sides of Morrison’s body, he cages the blond under him and dives in for a kiss. It’s soft at first, the gentleness of the touch quenching the thirst of their hearts, but the heat of the bodies, craving contact, is far greater. 

Chasing for even more, deepening the kiss so ravenously that Jack is barely able to keep up, Gabriel has him crawling backwards on the bed on his elbows like a prey, trying to lay both of them fully, one on top of another, chest to chest. Morrison’s face is beaming, he clearly got what he wanted and he now enjoys immensely that Gabe’s on him in every sense of the word.

They kiss with hungry ferocity, teeth clacking and tongues intertwining, sliding against each other in a fight for dominance that Gabe loses to his unexpected but greatly appreciated pleasure, and while he lets Jack roam his mouth with a skillful tongue, his own arms wander around blond’s body, feeling the tensing muscles and soft fabric of the lounge clothes. Morrison clenches the back of Gabe’s neck with one hand as he’s deepening the kiss, trying to pry the layers, separating them, off with the other. They both getting increasingly hard and Jack bucks from underneath, sliding his hips up and down as much as the pose enables him, trying to get some friction, impatient as always. Gabriel reciprocates, gripping the bedding for better purchase and grinds himself into Jack’s lap, licking wet strip against the pulsing vein on his arched neck, wanting nothing more than to ravish the tensing body underneath him, feeling the thumping heartbeat on his lips.

They dry hump like horny teenagers, Gabe shifting to grab his lover’s hips and before the latter can do anything, sits both of them up so the blond is in his lap in such a perfect way that their cocks are slotted together in between them, and he can enjoy the look of surprise on Jack’s face. Breezy fun’s over, he’s ready to go to town on this tease. And as his love tries to sneak greedy hands underneath Gabe’s turtleneck, he’s forced to swat those fingers away and take control of the situation. In the voice that sounds like a crack of a whip, only orders can break through the haze of arousal to Jack’s head now, he goes:

“Shower. Now!”

And the blond almost whines, antsy to continue:

“But I came prepared, babe! Showered and everything. Come on, Gabe, I’m ready.”

After a soft chuckle at Morrison’s signature impatience he goes in a playfully commanding tone:

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Jack’s voice is breathy and low, his usually light eyes are now pools of black, pupils so dilated that he looks like a junky, fully hopped up on lust and as he rasps out another phrase, and Gabriel knows they will both lose their heads soon:

“Don’t waste any time, Gabe, just please, fuck my brains out, baby!”

That makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as a pleasant chill goes down Gabe’s spine, tingling. It sounds like one hell of a good time to him and he goes with that. Biting Jack’s lower lip gently, he slams them together, making the blond yelp from a surprise move and additional pressure to his groin, sliding eager hands up his sides to cup and squeeze those tempting pecs, flicking fingers over firming nipples through the white cotton, enjoying the small choked sound his dear partner makes. Morrison is overzealous, mouth on every inch of Gabe’s skin he can get to, hips lifting up and falling down erratically, trying to chase the pressure and pleasure, and Reyes decides to be merciful and tugs on a hem of his turtleneck, trying to shimmy out of it without dropping them both.

Jack catches the drift immediately and peels fabric off himself hastily, almost whining for more skin on skin contact. That’s great, all and all, and Gabe pulls off his clothes as well, unfortunately having to detangle their limbs and disengage from the embrace in order to send pants flying to the floor among other things, and go back to Morrison’s nude body as fast as possible. Now Jack almost pounces on him, making them fall back face to face on their sides, and dives for another kiss hastily, pressing himself into Gabe, letting his hands roam and his mouth do something other than talking for once. Gabriel traces the white skin with gentle fingers, sending the ripples of shivers across Jack’s body, his digits only ghosting around the most sensitive parts to taunt more than to please. When he digs his fingertips into the golden curls of blond’s pubis, Jack bucks wildly, forcing the touch he’s craving so hard and Gabe clenches his fist around the hard cock to start slowly rubbing his partner off. Morrison’s hands find their way up to brunette's dick, and they both try to keep a slow pace at first. Jack is cut and as his head starts weeping precum Gabriel’s finally able to slide the pad of his thumb against it without making the movement painful. Morrison whines at that, fingers clenching the base of Gabe’s cock and pulling the choked sound out of the latter’s throat. Reyes goes rougher with his strokes, twisting the wrist a bit each downward movement and when Jack starts to push himself into the clenched fist, distracted enough to be easily manipulated, Gabe flips them over and lets go.

Now fully hardened and slightly desperate, Jack is sprawled underneath him on the bed, panting, legs spread wide, no coyness left in his face, only dazed, flushed glow of want. Gabe raises his palm to gently pet reddened cheek and as his fingers pass near blond’s mouth, Morrison parts his lips to lick at the calloused thumb, sucking it into the burning hot mouth. When Gabriel pulls the digit out, slickened with spit, Jack moans softly, poking his tongue out, eyelashes fluttering, eyes slightly rolled back. He looks like a perfect blond slut and Gabe loses it.

“I’m gonna make good on that promise and fuck you until you’ll pass out. But only if you ask for it.”

Jack’s dazed expression changes as Gabe firmly grips his cock at the base and ceases all the movement, leaving him painfully hard. The small smirk on Reyes’s lips turns wicked as he prods the leaking head with an index finger, smearing more precum over his digits just to lick at them the next moment. Teasing is his lover’s weak spot and soon Jack is completely reduced into a flushed mess, face and chest splotchy with red, nails digging into the fabric of the covers, head thrown back to expose the throat, of which Gabriel takes the full advantage, licking a thin stripe with a very tip of his tongue up from the hollow between Morrison’s clavicles to just under his chin, contouring the Adam’s apple that’s bobbing up and down as Jack swallows thickly in between barely muffled grunts.

Every blond’s attempt to push himself into a squeezed ring of fingers for any semblance of friction is futile, Gabe’s grip on him is almost ironclad and those digits are driving Jack into madness with want, making him squirm and finally give in when Reyes’s other hand reaches to gently fondle his tightening testicles, rolling them, pressing fingers into his taint. The contrasting sensations are so strong that he’s ready to beg for anything, fully at Gabriel’s mercy.

“Put them in! Put anything in, Gabe! Fuck me, please!”

That gets him a wet, sloppy kiss and a fluid motion up and down his strained dick, making him moan into the other man’s mouth. When Gabriel’s fingertips slide further down to press at his rim, Jack pushes himself onto them, getting one of the fingers halfway in with a choked moan. He’s burning hot inside and Gabe pulls out carefully, hurting his lover on an accident is the last thing he wants to do.

“Let me fucking stretch you properly first, I don’t wanna rip you!”

Jack’s delirious, greedy for anything, not wanting to be teased any longer, almost snaps, breathy and gruff:

“Do it! Do me, Gabe!”

And Reyes reaches his arm out to the bed stand, well prepared in advance for the current endeavor and many like this before. As he pumps a generous glob of translucent lubricant on his fingers, Jack moans deeply in his throat, spreading himself wide, putting his body on display. Blond’s holding his own ankles, pushing the balls of his feet into the mattress to lift his hips up for better access. His mouth half-opened, chest rising and falling rapidly, he’s a treat to be devoured slowly, to be savored, to be unraveled. Gabe crawls on top of him for a sweet slow kiss as he pushes the first finger into the eager and willing body underneath him easily, getting a soft moan out of Jack’s mouth that he swallows hungrily, pressing himself into his lover, covering blond’s body with his own, wanting nothing more than to feel the slide of skin on skin. Jack’s insatiable, rolling himself with movements, trying to get more and faster and at this rate, and in this pose, it won’t do. Gabriel crooks his finger to push against his partner’s sweet spot to get the full attention and orders:

“On all fours, now!”

And the blond complies right away. The sight of Jack’s ass in the air, flexed thighs, tightened balls and a pink hole, glistening with lube and twitching, as if begging for more, is ravishing, and he can only give in and press his tongue inside Morrison’s fluttering body, getting a wet throaty sound out of the latter. To spread him wider, Gabe grabs a handful of the soft skin, digging his fingers into Jack’s ass cheek hard enough to probably leave bruises, enjoying the feeling immensely, scraping the white with his fingernails until the pink scratches remain, which will fade away in a few days usually, in their experience. He’s pushing the tongue deeper until his lips close around the rim so he could suck at it gently, earning a shiver and barely audible moan, Jack’s biting the flesh of his lower lip just to keep himself quiet. That’s not gonna cut it. Gabriel pulls his tongue out and swirls just the tip of it around the puckered ring of muscle, before plunging back in, holding his lover shamelessly spread open, pushing inside him over and over again until his efforts pay off when the blond can no longer silence himself.

Jack’s voice is shaky, he’s barely coherent at this point, not able to think about anything else.

“Gabe, I need something inside, please. Deeper, harder! Fuck me! Please fuck me!”

And Gabriel caves in, moving away but not before leaving a love bite on the soft flesh for a good measure. His finger replaces the hot and slippery tongue and his love is wet enough to push the second one in just after just a few hard pumps. Jack puts his knees together for a better angle, moaning openly when Gabe crooks his fingers to directly hit the sweet spot, making the blond shiver. Gabriel knows how to make him beg for more and as soon as his lover starts rocking himself onto the fingers inside him it’s time to add another one, scissoring them together, stretching Jack earnestly. He looks thoroughly gone and to pull him out of the daze a little, Gabe slaps his palm firmly against the flexed asscheek, leaving a read mark and making Morrison moan hoarsely.

“More! Slap me more!”

That sends a hot wave of arousal directly to Gabe’s groin, and he orders, roughly pushing the tips of his fingers against Jack’s prostate:

“Ask me nicely and I will.”

Blond is panting for air, quivering muscles of his entrance clench at Gabriel’s fingers and after another jab at the sensitive bundle of tissue he manages a breathy moan, almost incoherent:

“Please, Papi, slap me another time!”

And Reyes complies, rewarding his lover with another sting of pain against his hip, and another one, and even more while he continues moving slick fingers in and out of the tight body. When Jack mewls at a particularly harsh slap, Gabe distracts him by pumping his digits harder, speeding up to full-on finger fucking as blond arches into the touch. It’s those high, labored moans he’s after, the clear sign that his lover is getting close:

“Fuuuuck, Gaaabe! Deeper, please! I’m… ungh! I’m not gonna last like this! Please!”

His face is flushed deep red, the same color as his buttocks now, his body soft and pliant and twitching around Gabriel’s fingers, thighs trembling as they try to keep his ass in the air. Even without looking, he can tell Jack’s cock is dripping precum, red, and begging to be touched. The entire sight of the blond kneeling, legs spread, body trembling, with his spine curved and head hanging low...Gabriel lets out a low hoarse sound and pushes closer once more to marvel at the job well done -- Jack is thoroughly stretched and ruined, spoiled rotten by the attention and ready to take Gabe’s cock. To toy with him more will be akin to torture but agent Reyes always had a vindictive streak.

He removes the fingers slowly, leaving his lover empty and gaping, muscles twitching, hole stretched out and ass cheeks flushed, a lovely view, the sight he wants to burn into his memory for later, in case if any lonely nights will ever come. Jack is trembling, trying to stay still and more or less upright, whining for more attention, for more sensation, for more of anything. He’s breathless and desperate and so, oh so tempting in his pleas:

“Please, fuck - … anything, just - fuck me, touch me…”

Taunting is always fun, seeing and hearing how much Jack has lost his composure and cockiness and is reduced to a begging mess, so Gabriel just can’t help himself:

“Well, you’ve been awfully good today, so maybe I will. Tell me, dear, how do you want me to fuck you?”

“Gabe, please,” he’s wrecked, voice wavering, head tilted to the side as he shifts his weight on the bed. “I want to see you… I wanna see your face.”

Jack’s legs are close to giving out and Gabriel gently turns him over to lay on his back, looking at Morrison’s flushed and flustered face, leaning for a soft kiss. It’s vanilla, going missionary, but seeing Jack’s face and hearing every soft gasp that will leave those swollen, pink lips is worth it tenfold, not to mention the endless possibilities for dirty talk and leaving love bites in places blond won’t be able to hide under any clothing.

He’s pulling away for a moment to compose himself and to assess the situation, to fully take the sweet view of the overstimulated, flushed Morrison, panting for air and begging to be fucked. That’s a good look on him, truly, so maybe a putting a little show would be a rewarding surprise. Gabriel runs his hands up his own thighs and stomach, palms his pecks, flicks hardened nipples and flexes his muscles while sliding one hand down to slowly rub his cock, knowing full well that Jack can’t help glowering at him with agitated carnivorous desperation, only fitting for a starving beast. Blond swallows thickly and breathes shallowly, transfixed, pupils blown wide and mouth slightly agape, staring intensely at Gabe’s hands, tongue poking out to flick at the swollen lips before he can master a word:

“I can’t… Please, I can’t… Gabe, fuck me, please!”

Reyes hums low in his throat, like he’s only considering this idea, and then goes for it, arousal now too much for him as well. Covering Jack with his body, Gabriel gets a hold of the muscular thighs and pulls the blond closer, pressing their bodies together, dipping for a wet, passionate kiss, mouths colliding and teeth clacking. They align easily and perfectly and Gabe rubs the head of his cock against the blond’s slicked entrance, gently, and slowly pushes in. He sheathes himself, burying to the hilt, then slides partially out -- it’ll be a moderate pace, for now, he wants to conserve his own stamina to thoroughly enjoy Jack’s body. The way his beloved tenses and shivers, his muscles going slack not a moment later as he forces himself to relax, helping Gabe to ease in and start slowly, shallowly rocking his hips, is intoxicating, but not as much as the sounds he makes -- soft for the time being, breathy exhales while it’s still leisurely and controlled, opting for a praise when Gabriel finally gives him a full thrust :

“Oh, god, I almost forgot how huge you are! Fuuuuck, you’re big!”

The pressure of his body, still a bit too tight, the silky ease of lube and almost scorching heat are more than enough to push all sanity out of Gabe’s mind, ruining any chances of slow, sensual sex - he already knows they’ll screw like rabbits, fast and wild. Not even a smidge of control left, Reyes moves quicker, rolling his hips, pushing deeper inside, bottoming out, causing pulsing contractions through Jack’s core. Long toned pale legs hook onto his shoulders, as Gabe holds his partner by the small of his back, fingers dipping into the dimples, keeping balance for both of them. He’s even deeper now, squeezed more tightly, the body underneath his is as pliant as ever as his needy lover is getting what he wanted - a strong pounding with a hard cock. And that’s exactly what Gabriel is doing, snapping his hips fast and sharp, slapping the blond’s ass with the force of every plunge, feeling how other’s passage involuntary tightens every time his cockhead jabs against the sensitive prostate. Jack gasps out in between thrusts, eyes glassy and unfocused, mouth opened, panting for air, begging for more and more like a wanton slut:

“Your cock feels so good! Stretching me so much! Gabe, plow me until I squirt cum and scream!”

And that makes Gabriel want to ruin him completely, to push him further into bliss than ever before, to really fuck his soul outta that gorgeous body. He doubles down on those efforts, going faster, changing the angle to give more pressure and friction to the sensitive walls, dipping one hand between them to jerk Jack off, giving more and more, wanting to please and pleasure. Morrison arches into the touch, greedy to feel and take anything given, and take it he does, making his own small movements, trying to meet Gabe’s now more frantic pace. They reach out for a feverish kiss, lips dragging against other lips and teeth clacking, noses bumping and even though it’s a bit awkward, this can still be savored. As Gabriel licks a wet strip on Jack’s pulse, up to his ear, biting the lobe gently, sliding in and out sharply and moving his fist hurriedly, his beloved starts to unravel, getting lost in sensations. 

His ragged breath comes out in harsh puffs, eyelashes fluttering when Morrison closes shut eyes, already half-lidded with pleasure moments before, head rolling back while he’s grabbing fistfuls of sheets to better anchor himself to the bed and to reality. Slaps of skin on skin are loud and lewd as Gabe rams him hard, gripping Jack’s thighs strong enough to bruise, bending him almost in half to get more friction and a better purchase, fighting hard against himself to stay lucid enough in the delirium of his pleasure, a battle that he’s clearly loosing, knees starting to buckle and leg muscles already trembling. It’s too good and too much and all at once, an onslaught of sensations is overwhelming. With no breather, he’ll cum in a few more pumps and Reyes ain’t having that. When he rolls them over it’s accompanied by Jack’s feeble attempt at protesting the change of the pose, but Gabe rasps out, voice unexpectedly sounding so rough and breathy that Jack’s attention snaps to him even through the haze of arousal:

“C’mon, ride me, baby, I wanna see you bounce.”

And the other complies, lowering himself slowly, legs a bit shaky, until his ass is flush against Gabriel's hips, seizing all movement completely for a moment, catching his breath and trying desperately to get back at least a semblance of composure. That’s not gonna cut it and Gabe gets a hold of white tights and bucks into Jack, roughly slamming himself deeper in. It forceful enough to make the blond keen, tensing and tightening around the cock, now buried to the hilt, deliciously squeezed inside swollen plush walls. Reyes’ hands slide up to splay over tensed abs, grabbing his lover by the waist, getting off a little on the contrast of their skin, and how unexpectedly slender Jack’s midriff is. They roll into each other in a steady rhythm, until the blond is ready to start riding him more earnestly, lifting himself and diving back, his body on full display, cock jumping in time with motions, that are becoming faster and increasingly jerky. Gabe can feel himself pulsing with every one of their movements, pleasure condensing in his lower belly, heat pooling at the base of his spine, mind going fuzzy. 

As Jack rises up, his thighs tremble more and more, abs tense, palms clenched into fists on Gabe’s chest, every dragging slam down forcing a sound out of his mouth, now opened into almost perfect “o”. He’s stunning like that, getting closer and closer, lost to pleasure, no inhibitions and no doubts. When Gabriel changes the angle, pushing the blunt head of his cock against Jack’s prostate, blond’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he mewls, leaning back and grabbing his partner’s legs to support himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Gabe, I can’t! I’m gonna cum, please, harder! Fuck me harder!”

Gabriel’s hips piston deep and fast, as Jack’s body clumps around him in agonizing waves, wet squelches filling the room along with loud breathy moans Morrison can no longer control. They are both on the edge and Gabe doesn’t wanna let go first, he more than anything wants to see Jack fully unravel.

“Finish, please, let me finish! Cum inside me!”

Sweet, red-hot fire blooms hard in his lower abdomen and Gabe knows he’s not gonna last long. Jack is clearly exhausted, falling forward onto Gabriel’s chest and letting himself be unceremoniously grabbed by the hip bones and arranged in such a way that with every slam Gabe’s cock runs against the swollen walls of blonds hole, nudging his prostate, making him see stars and blubber nonsense. Morrison’s body tightens and clenches and pounding into him is insanely, painfully pleasurable, and Gabe feels himself swelling even more, squirting a hot spurt of precum inside Jack, making him sob. Blond is insanely sensitive at this point, overwhelmed with building up pleasure, tense and tight, all muscles twitching, skin slick with sweat and burning, and Reyes can’t hold back. He pounds into the willing body violently, harshly rocking Jack against him, making blond’s cock rub between their bodies and against his abs, getting them both closer and closer to the completion. He can tell Jack’s on the edge, the sweet, tight, molten space between his legs is already starting to quiver with an impending release and his cries are loud and incoherent. Gabe starts hammering into the blond faster, selfishly chasing his own pleasure and all of it becomes too much for oversensitized Jack to handle as he finishes first, intense and drawn-out. His hole’s twitching, muscles of his body convulsing, hot rugged breath burning Gabriel’s neck and ear, voice going high and throaty as he climaxes, coming hard and spilling between them copiously, each strong spurt combined with a spasm of his trembling walls, almost milking Reyes’s cock as the blond goes rigid with tension, letting Gabriel fuck him through it.

“Gabe, ungh! Fuuuuck, Gabe!”

Another thrust into the agonizingly tight body and Gabriel comes, unable to control the sounds leaving his mouth, low drawn-out moans that rival Jack’s screams from seconds before in volume as he feels himself pump his lover full of hot semen, ripping another mewl off his lips as blond’s eyelashes flutter close over his rolled eyes. It’s lovely to hear his lover whimper soft sobs and moans, splayed over and nearly lifeless after such an exertion, resting against Gabe’s chest, pulse still thumping hard, while he comes down from the high.

Barely able to move himself, Reyes pulls out slowly and with shaky arms, gently lifts his almost unresponsive lover, laying him beside, onto his stomach, and watching, dazed and not fully focused, as Jack twitches, biting his lower lip, then breathes out shakily when cum start leaking out of him, his hole fluttering, as if he’s wanting to be filled even more. Gabriel is barely able to stop himself from collapsing immediately next to spent Morrison. He turns onto his side, every part of him limp and powerless, sweet tiredness taking him under like a tidal wave. Absentmindedly Gabe reaches to pet Jack’s hair, pushing sweaty locks from his forehead, checking on him. This brings the blond out of the daze a little, and he shifts, muttering, still too disheveled to think clearly, pulling Gabe closer to snuggle into his neck, pressing them together, two boneless bodies going through aftershocks, almost senseless, spent, overjoyed. His voice is raw and breathy but he still manages to be cheeky with his words:

“That was awesome. Fuck, you’re good at it, Gabe! I don’t think I’ll be able to stand up straight tomorrow.”

They rest against the pillows, as close as ever, laid in a soft post-coital hug, loose and relaxed and quite a bit sweaty, muscles like jelly, arms and legs intertwined. Jack’s head on his shoulder, while his gentle white fingers trace unknown patterns against his chest, raking through the thick hair. It’s nice, even though they should probably head to the shower, but basking in the afterglow is a pleasure almost comparable to the sex itself. He feels both relaxed and sleepy, starting to drift and the last coherent thought of Gabe’s is to pull the covers over them both, promising in his mind to do the laundry in the morning.

Gabriel wakes up suddenly when the calming warmth of Jack’s body disappears into the night as Morrison tosses and turns, groaning softly, murmuring something inaudible, limbs twitching and muscles flexing. Gabe puts the soothing hand on blonde’s messy hair, petting his head gently

“Jack, Mi Amore, it’s 3 am, please, go the fuck to sleep.”

What comes next is even more unexpected. Morrison jolts up with a muffled scream, panting for air, chest rising and falling rapidly, his thoughts still muddled by a dream he just had woken up from.

“Nightmares again?”

A pause of uncomfortable heavy silence, broken only by rapid uneven breathing.

“Yes.”

Morrison’s voice a low rasp, full of agony and anger, and though Gabe can’t see his face, the expression on it is far too unpleasantly familiar.

“Worse than the previous ones?”

Jack’s back goes rigid with tension, then he slumps, burying his face into the palms of his hands, tired and defeated.

“Yes. Sorry that I’ve woken you up.”

“It’s okay. Wait, where do you think you’re going?”

Morrison is already up on his feet, standing by the bedside, putting his shirt on.

“I need a walk. It’ll clear up my head and I’ll think it over.”

Gabriel had seen this look way too much and knows exactly the thing that’s gonna go on this midnight walk. Jack is going to spiral into the repetitive cycle of recalling over and over again the shit that’s happened to him, diving deeper and deeper with every loop, until it’ll come to the single point of self-hatred and guilt and pain, all the helplessness, anger, self-doubt accumulating to the brink of a meltdown, and Morrison will implode. It’ll be his destruction someday, all of this, his end. Reyes sighs heavily and gathers himself, getting ready for a fair amount of boneheaded resistance from his lover.

“Jack, go back to bed. You’re not going anywhere. Alone, at least.”

“What do you mean?”

Oh, that’s brilliant. Is he really that dull? Gabriel can’t even imagine a possibility of his words being incomprehensible. Or that was it a way to reject his helping hand and emotional support efforts? This relationship they have is a complicated one, built on so many unstable things, in a gray area where their ideologies intersected and their values met, such a rare and fragile thing, and more precious because of that. He always held what he had with Jack dear, but kept a cool head and calm appearance, because at least one of them should’ve done that. And now, in hindsight, it feels like not the best strategy because Morrison is falling apart and feels alone in it.

While those thoughts steamrolled Gabe’s consciousness, Jack stays silent. Then his voice, quiet and somber, brakes the thick air between them.

“You know, it wasn’t supposed to be this way, Gabe. We were supposed to be heroes, we were supposed to be good. And now we are no better than they are. Just opposing ideologies clashing with no regard to the innocent civilian lives our battles have taken. There is no right or wrong, only piles of dead soldiers on both ends and insane leaders who don’t see them. And one day we’ll be the same, buried bones and half-remembered names, life is gonna break us and take us apart. We all shall decompose and rot away. But the scariest thing of all is they are just like us, believing that this is the right thing that has to be done.”

The words sting like a thousand small, poisonous cuts, the pain greater than any wounds he even endured before. It’s raw and it’s true. Jack, his Jack, is now sitting on the edge of his bed, cutting them both without a knife.

“We’re all gonna fall one day, destruction will come so big so bad and so devastating that no one is going to be alive afterwards. This is what I feel when I come back, this is what I hide behind my bravado, my facade is all a bluff, and on the inside I hate myself. I hate what I’ve become but I can’t stop. Soldiers are living and dying for war, it’s what we do, it’s who we are. There is no peace for me, there is no other place for me. And I keep going. I enjoy myself before the end. There’s no hope for us and we’re condemned.”

What else did Jack keep deep inside his heart, what kind of darkness so potent could’ve resurfaced one day seemingly out of nowhere, Gabriel couldn’t have even imagined. What other thoughts lurked there, under the golden hair, what secrets were no longer hidden from him? And what it had taken to break this man so irreparably that such thoughts poured out of him in this way?

Morrison keeps going, seemingly only getting more momentum, spilling out all he ever thought and felt, all that brought him to the brink of despair.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. What to say, whom to be. I always knew what I’ve wanted and I knew what I was. But I don’t know what I’ve become. I don’t recognize this person, I don’t think that’s me. Somehow everything had changed seemingly at once but I know it was inching to this point for years now. That’s the thing, you know. I didn’t notice it. You didn’t notice it. We stayed, comfortable and blind, in a state of ignorant bliss for many of days while all that ate us from the inside. We’re rotting like a fish, from the head down, spilling the poison all around us. The ideals have changed and we didn’t notice, the world has changed and we’ve ignored it. I just want to know the truth in this all. I want to be sure again. I want that firm ground beneath my feet, I want that black and white, right and wrong image of the universe to be back, but once you’ve opened the curtains you can’t force the knowledge back.”

Gabriel is left speechless. How to react to this? He needs to say something but nothing comes to mind. He needs to do something at least. Jack’s so raw, he’s in so much pain and that pain is so deep-seated and heavy and real. He’d suppressed this for God knows how long, just kept silent and laughed it off, not letting the darkness spill out. That is Jack for ya. Always doing what he thinks is the right thing, even if it isn’t.

Moving was like forcing his limbs through water, yet Gabriel still managed to shuffle closer to embrace Jack to at least offer some semblance of comfort. They stayed like that, in an awkward side-hug, half touching, for what felt like an eternity, Morrison’s body as stiff as a board, muscles rolling underneath the skin. Gabe searched for the right words, but they didn’t come. It was time to bite the bullet and tell whatever he could, say his own truth.

“Jack, it’s not easy to love you. We’re different and still the same. Loving you is hard and at times ungrateful work and yet I still do it because I cannot stop. You keep drawing me in, you keep pulling my heart towards yours and I’ll crawl to Hell and back on my bare hands and knees if it means I could see your face again. I hate loving you and I still do it. You are not alone, Jack, you will never be alone. I promise you that and I’ll make sure to keep that promise.”

Morrison sank into him, finally letting the tension leave his back and limbs, almost deflating into a big pile of sadness. He looks empty, like a hollowed-out shell, like he would crush under the weight of his own emotions at any second now. Gabe has to say something, has to at least try and spill out the feelings he hopes Jack knows he has. Maybe saying some of them out loud will have a better outcome than staying silent.

“Quiet life was not made for me and I was not made for a quiet life. We were never meant to live an unassumingly and die of old age. It’s an illusion, Jack. We will go one way or another, but I’d rather fall dead fighting alongside you then wither away in some shithole, surrounded by uncaring fucks who don’t even know me. I don’t wanna go peacefully in my sleep because it’s a lie. Disease, dementia and decline unnerve me more than any gruesome brutality we’ve witnessed. I want to go out with dignity, in a blaze of glory and not in a puddle of my own piss not being able to remember my own name. We’re fighting for the right thing and deep down you know it. Even if we lay our lives, we’ll do it for the cause worth fighting for.”

Morrison’s voice is soft and sad, with his wide shoulders down and his spine curled he looks small and utterly defeated, giving up on something he could no longer fight for.

“I do hope so, Gabe. I really do have hope that the things we do aren’t for nothing and that some greater good exists and that ultimately, our actions will bring us to the better tomorrow. But something tells me that this isn’t it, and I hope that feeling is false. I’ll be able to live with a lot of things, but knowing that all of that was for nothing will crush me. I don’t want to be alone in that.”

“You are not. I’m with you, along for the ride. We’re both are gonna live with it no matter what happens, together. At least we will be together. I promise we will.”

Jack turns around to face Gabriel, presses his forehead into the relaxed muscle of the man’s shoulder and sighs deeply, then draws in a shaky breath and murmurs, in a voice full of barely contained hurt

“Stay with me, Gabe, endlessly, or just until the end. Swear that you’ll stay.”

Nothing else is left to say other than the truth, so telling it is easy

“I swear with my own heart, Jack, I will not leave you alone, not now, not ever.”

Morrison sobs, only once, and tightens the hug, pressing Gabe painfully close to himself, chest to chest, heart to heart. They stay like that for a while, breathing in and out in unison, embraced one by the other. Later, Reyes slowly lowers them back to lay down on the bed and shimmies the covers on top. Jack doesn’t let go, isn’t ready to do so and they just stay this way until both of them are asleep.

The storm had passed, clouds that crammed the mind with doubt had dissipated and everything is fine. It’s all well and good. For now. Yes, at least for now, everything’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Hope you liked it, there's more where that came from, with more plot next time, I promise you that.  
> The sequel is coming and currently in the works!
> 
> Drop me a kudos and/or a comment, if you'd like too, that'll make my day!  
> Have a good one, yall!


End file.
